Is now and ever shall be
by lilbluewitch
Summary: As Danny, Mac and Flack work to unravel a new case none of them could imagine whats in store, or how far someone will go for they're faith
1. Awakening

Chapter 1- Awakening

(Mobile phone goes off on a night stand)

"Awwww man" yawned an extremely tired Danny Messer as he picked up his cell and squinting pressed the button he hoped would answer the call. He really should have put his glasses on first he thought to himself as he wondered whether he had made the right choice of button.

"Hello" he said in a typical crackly morning voice

"Hi Danny it's Mac, I need you down here right away. It seems someone enjoys committing crimes at 3:30am."

"Inconsiderate bastard's" Danny replied still half asleep

Mac chuckled at his younger co-workers brash comment; Danny definitely said what he felt when and where he felt it.

"Couldn't have put it better myself" Mac added still chuckling slightly "Anyway I trust you will put in an appearance as soon as possible"

"You know me Mac, I'll be there"

Mac then rattled off the location of the crime scene and suggested they meet there to save time.

So Danny rubbed his watery eyes and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Waking people up at this time was inhumane. But admittedly not as inhumane as murdering someone, he groaned as he lifted himself out of bed. He'd been feeling quite ill last night like he was coming down with something and it seemed the early night had not cured this feeling as he hoped it would. So as soon as he stood up straight he was attacked with the most painful headache he himself had ever experienced.

"Brilliant, I think this day can only get better" He said aloud whilst massaging his temple. Although an ominous feeling crept into his mind. He had a nasty suspicion that by the end of the day the headache and the unholy hour he had been unceremoniously woken at would be the least of his problems.

So he cautiously got dressed making sure he didn't disturb the vice that seemed to be slowly tightening around his head. And headed into his kitchen to get breakfast

But as soon as he thought about ingesting food he felt like he was going to heave. He squashed the nausea just in time and decided it was maybe best to give breakfast a miss.

30 minutes later he arrived at the crime scene and was immediately joined by Mac and Flack.

"Hey Messer u ok?" Asked a worried looking flack

"Yeah I'm fine" Said Danny in a distinctly hoarse and absent voice

Mac met flacks gaze they were both thinking the same thing 'YEAH RIGHT!'

"Well I hate to say this buddy but the body in the basement looks in better shape than you" replied Flack in a matter of fact tone

Mac winced Danny wasn't the kind of person who liked sympathy in fact he hated it it made him feel weak. So saying anything that might imply he wasn't quite up to the job might well be the last thing you'd ever did. Mac got a mental image of Danny attempting to kick the living shit out of Flack. This made him smile of course Danny wasn't that extreme but the guy was still a hotbed of passion and emotion and Mac knew if you pushed Danny Messer's buttons those emotions would without doubt or delay come bubbling furiously to the surface.

Danny's eyes met Flacks and for a moment he was angry that his recently developed weakness was that obvious, so much so flack could have sworn Danny was going to off on one of his famous hot-headed rants. But then Danny took a hold of himself 'for fuck sake the guys only concerned about your well being'

"Well what can I say I'm not a 3:30am in the morning kind of person" Said Danny in a clipped tone

Flack once again evaluated the CSI's appearance; the poor guy certainly did not look well at all. But Flack knew that if he didn't drop it Danny was going to get pretty pissed. He respected the guy, but he sure seemed defensive about being thought of as not quite on top form. So after mulling it over flack eventually formulated what he deemed and equally fake response "I am definitely with you on that one Messer"

After another moments pause flack continued "Alright guys shall we get this over with, I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to a large mug of black coffee and I aint getting it till we've processed and got back to the station"

"There is no such thing as getting this over with Flack this is murder scene we going to take as long as it takes to get the evidence, so it looks like that coffee is a long way off" Recited Mac in a serious and patronising tone

Mac's stern expression soon broke into a smile "Although I must admit I've got a bit of a caffeine craving as well"

Danny was to engrossed in feeling like shit to take much of the slightly amusing exchange in and moved robotically with the other two down to the basement apartment.

Mac looked worriedly at the side of Danny's head (who seemed totally oblivious to his superiors attention) and once again met eyes with the equally concerned flack. Mac wasn't sure Danny was up to this at all. But he justified that there would be nothing he could do to stop him from working aside from firing his stubborn ass and that obviously wasn't an option. So letting out a frustrated sigh and casting another knowing glance in the police officers direction he continued down the stairs to the basement apartment in which they would find the makings of their next case.


	2. Eternal Slumber

Chapter 2 – Eternal slumber

The two CSI's and the NYPD officer made they're way down to the basement apartment which the murder which they would be investigating had taken place.

Mac and Danny flinched as a rat bolted up the stairs evidently after having been interrupted by flacks accidental disturbance of a nearby bin bag which had been carelessly chucked down the steps they were now cautiously descending.

Danny had to quickly pull himself together, he was really not in the mood or state for surprises so the rat had almost given him a heart attack.

Mac noticed the significant affect the rats sudden movement had on Danny and internally he became even more concerned for his CSI's health. It was pretty hard to rattle Danny; ok he could get angry at the drop of a hat but scared? No Mac had never seen Danny scared. Danny was certainly out of sorts.

"Hey guys don't go all female on me it's only a rat!" Said a laughing Flack; clearly amused by the shocked response Mac and Danny had given.

"Look flack I know it might seem weird them being closely related to you n'all but rats aren't cute cuddly or fun so I reserve the right to be a little freaked out ok" Drawled Danny to a surprised audience of Mac and Flack

All three of the chuckled, the feeling of dread that had been building in Mac's chest became less. Maybe Danny was all right after all; well at least he hadn't lost his sense of humour.

Flack laughed a little louder than was necessary "Now there's the Danny Messer we all know and love, but I have to warn you if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have gotten away with that remark." Flack replied still shaking with laughter. 'Well Messer can't be that badly off if he's still ripping the piss out of my sorry ass' Flack concluded.

They reached the bottom of the flight of stairs and entered through an already open apartment door. Inside was damp and dark the only source of light coming from a failing strip light above them, and almost immediately underneath lay the victims body.

Danny didn't know whether it was because he was already nauseous but he found the sight of the body quite gruesome.

The thin young man lay splayed across the bare concrete floor in a pool of blood stemming from what Mac concluded to be the obvious cause of death.

"Looks like someone was trying to make a human head kebab" Said flack

"Well they certainly made a pretty good go of it" Mac said in agreement

The body had the top of a wooden stake protruding from the victims left eye, it seemed like it went in quite deep as well.

"What a way to go" Danny added quietly

Mac moved in closer to take a better look at the body

"Well he definitely fought, from what I can tell most of these scratches and bruises on his arm are defensive injuries"

Danny's attention drifted to the table on the other side of the room, he carefully made his way over to take a closer look

"Anything interesting over there Danny" Mac said, as he turned round to face the other CSI

"Well if you find a whole bunch of drugs paraphernalia interesting, then yes." Danny said as he shone his torch and intensely examined the entirety of the table and objects on it.

"Well the guy has track marks so it could have been his stuff, have we found out who was renting this place flack?"

"No the landlord is on vacation so we have been unable to access the leasing records."

Mac shone his torch over the victims clenched fist something in it caught the light, Mac carefully opened up the guys palm reveal a Pearlescent set of bloodstained rosary beads.

"Well that's interesting, why do you suppose he had these in his hand when he being attacked?"

"What's that Mac?" asked Danny

"The guy had rosary beads in his hand" Mac said obviously still searching his mind for a possible explanation of their presence.

"Weird" stated Danny simply "Hey I've got a bloody syringe and a cooking up spoon with a fingerprint on it over here, what u got"

"Well I got some hair on the victims shirt and the mystery rosary beads." Replied Mac as he bagged the evidence up

"Hey guys it looks like there sand on the bottom of the guys shoes," Said flack in a confused tone

"Indeed there is, ill take a sample find out where it came from." Mac retrieved a swab stick from his kit and took a small sample of the sand, which was on the bottom of the victim's shoes.

They scowered the scene for another hour but found nothing else of interest

"Right I think it's about time we grabbed that coffee." Stated Mac giving the signal to Danny and Flack that they were done.

Danny stood up from the crouched position he had been in whilst scanning the floor for any vital evidence, and all of a sudden he felt faint. He slammed his hand against the wall to avoid face planting on the floor, As he did so he unwittingly released a small yelp of pain as the pressure in his head became too much.

None of this had gone unnoticed by his co-workers who were both at his side in a matter of seconds.

"Danny can you hear me are you ok?" Mac said with a panicked edge to his voice

Danny was still bracing himself against the wall and breathing heavily trying to regain his composure

"Danny man what's going on?" Flack said in an even more worried voice

Danny finally got a hold of himself, oh god did he just do that how pathetic. He let go of the wall and turned to face the two concerned men behind him "I'm fine guys just feeling a bit sick and headachy and I got up too fast nothing serious."

"Danny I think u should go home" Mac said as he cowered inwardly this was so not going to go down well

"Mac I'm fine I just need some water and some painkillers alright."

"Danny I think Mac's right you're sure as hell not well enough to carry on working, for god sake man you're as white as a sheet." Flack added almost nervously

"Listen guys back off I appreciate the concern but I can still do my job, I can take care of myself."

Mac and Flack looked at each other, they both felt completely powerless Danny was not the kind of person who would listen to advice involving his own health and well-being.

"Fine Danny you stay but you know if you're not focussed in this job it's dangerous so pull yourself together" Mac didn't want to sound that harsh but he realised the only way to get through to Danny was to be tough.

"Well like I said I'll be fine so can we get back to the station please" Danny said anger almost visibly boiling underneath his skin.

"Ok guys lets get going then" Lamely attempting to dispel the growing tension between the two CSI's

"Yeah lets" Danny replied tightly

Mac watched Danny walk out after Flack one of these days Danny Messer was going to realise that just because you're tough doesn't mean you're superhuman. Mac just hoped that this learning curve wouldn't be too traumatic.


	3. An eye for and eye

Chapter 3 – An eye for and eye

Mac went alone to the medical examiners office, Danny had made some random excuse to go and work on the evidence they had found in the lab. Mac suspected it was more to do with his fragile state than anything else. He could see Danny was more than relieved to get out from under his superiors observant eye.

Mac entered the mortuary, and was instantaneously greeted by a morbidly excited Dr. Hawkes.

"You're here about your facial kebab John Doe, am I right?" Hawkes said clearly amused by his little joke

Mac smiled, the guy certainly liked nicknaming his bodies that was for sure.

"Indeed I am, although I think I have a slight idea what the cause of death was." Mac replied with a grin still playing on his lips

"Yeah it's a obvious as it looks, Mr. Doe died from massive inter cranial haemorrhaging. Cause by the wooden stake protruding from his eye socket. He suffered a number of defensive abrasions and has significant bruising around the right side of his neck as though the murderer restrained him with they're left hand whilst bringing down the stake with the right." Hawkes demonstrated the movement by putting his hand above the right hand side of the guys neck and making a stabbing motion with the other.

"I assume the killer would have had to be quite strong, in order to drive a wooden stake so far into the victims skull." Mac said his mind almost audibly whirring.

"No not especially the tip of the stake is extremely small, so not a lot of pressure was needed to inflict significant damage." Hawkes replied in a definite tone.

"Interesting, any thing else I should know about." Mac said weighing up the information he had been given so far.

"Well the guy was a heroin user, as you can see from the track marks. And toxicology showed at the time of death, he had a reasonable amount in his system." Hawkes replied locking his gaze with Mac's

"Thanks, let me know if there are any developments, and I'd like to take the murder weapon with me." Mac said in a friendly tone

"Sure thing." Hawkes handed Mac a plastic bag with the murder weapon inside. After which Mac left.

Mac walked into the lab to find Danny working on the syringe and spoon they had found at the crime scene. He was bent over a microscope examining intently the slide, which lay below. Is glasses were perched precariously on his forehead.

"What have you got for me?" Asked Mac expectantly

Danny jumped having not been aware of Mac's presence; after the initial shock wore off he straightened and turned to face Mac, whilst simultaneously repositioning his glasses. Then giving a small cough to clear his throat he engaged Mac.

"Well DNA has come back on the syringe and it's a match for the fingerprint we found on the spoon, both samples belong to a miss Mia Wilcox, who surprise surprise has prior for possession of heroin." Danny replied his voice sounding strained

"Good, right I think me you and flack should pay this Miss Wilcox a visit." Mac said clearly elated by the lead they had come upon

"Sure thing I'll meet you out at the car I just need to get something." Danny said not looking Mac in the eye he was literally on the verge of hurling all over the other mans shoes

Mac eyed Danny suspiciously, damn the guy looked like he was about to vomit. He made a bet with himself that the thing he had to get was in fact something to throw up in.

"Ok but don't be long." Mac paused he wanted to make sure Danny was ok but then he realised he has already asked him that same question at least twice in the last 4 hours and Danny would only put up with so much. So glancing again in the younger mans direction he walked out of the lab removing his phone from his pocket in order to contact flack.

Danny watched his boss leave, and as soon as he was sure Mac was gone he bolted out of the lab and ran to the nearest toilet. And before he could even think a torrent of stomach acid came flowing out of his mouth. He retched a few more times punctuated by sounds of his laboured breathing. 'Christ' he thought to himself 'what is up with me am I dying?'

He slowly made his way out of the cubicle and towards the basins on the far wall, the loss of liquid and physical strain throwing up had on him was showing. He looked at himself in the mirror. His usually tanned complexion was pale and clammy.

"Hey Danny are you alright do you need me to get someone." Came a voice from behind him

"No I'm fine really." He grated out his throat raw and stinging, he didn't really pay attention to who the person was

"Well for one u just threw up, and secondly you must be delirious of something because you've managed to hit the jackpot and run into the ladies." Said the voice which was obviously female and had a strong New York twang to it

Danny froze 'shit I really am losing it' he spun round from the basin which he had been leaning on, and into his line of vision came Aiden Burn 'crap it had to be her didn't it'

"No really Aiden it's fine just something I ate, I feel much better."

"Well if you're fine how come it looks like someone has thrown a bucket of white paint in your face?" Aiden retorted with a smirk, although her eyes betrayed the huge sense of dread she was actually experiencing.

"Listen I've been appreciating peoples concern all day, and my appreciation meter is running low so could you lay off Aiden, I'm a little under the weather that's all." Danny replied his temper clearly rising

"Ok calm down, well just be careful ok we don't want you passing out over a microscope." Aiden said keeping her tone playful, 'best not to antagonise the poor guy' she thought sympathetically.

"Well anyway I gotta get going we have a lead on that John Doe found in the basement apartment." He said shakily, whilst running his hand nervously through his hair.

"Sure, but Messer please try not to burst into the ladies toilets again. Some females around here are not as understanding as me, next time you might not escape without a handbag thrashing." Aiden replied and then smiled at him, her eyes still full of concern

Danny half smiled at her and made his way out of the toilet

"Bye burn" he said distantly

"Bye Messer" She threw back.

She watched him hurry out the door, feeling a sense of relief that at least Mac would be with him. She knew her superior would be keeping a close eye.

The car journey over to the address of the suspect's apartment was tense to say the least. Danny looked even worse than he did this morning, which Flack had thought an impossible feat.

The arrived at the address given to them in CODIS it wasn't the Ritz by any means, the place looked run down and rotten. The suspects apartment was on the ground floor, Danny thanked God that he didn't have to try and traverse any stairs, because he was sure that in his current state any effort he made to do so would have been in vain.

Flack banged harshly on the door "Miss Wilcox NYPD open up!"

For a second there was silence then crash as though someone had knocked something over and then the sound of someone running through the apartment.

"Right I think it's time I put my shoulder of steel into action." Flack said surprisingly seriously

He backed up and bit then through his entire body weight at the door. The flimsy apartment door stood no chance against the 6"2 muscular framed flack, it gave way easily.

For a moment all three froze as the door burst inwards. Spotting movement in the room at the end of the corridor Danny vaulted in between the two other men quickly arriving in the vicinity of the disturbance. Turning to the left he spotted the body of a young woman lying unmoving on the ground. And before he could register anything else a hard blunt object impacted with the back of his neck causing him to stumble and fall into a glass coffee table.

It had all happened so fast, Mac and Flack heard the crash when they were half way down the corridor, and they're pace quickened simultaneously. When the reached the room they both rushed to the side of an semi- conscious and cut up Danny. The only other person present in the room was the girl, who was dead. Mac removed the picture from his pocket that he had got from CODIS.

Danny moaned from behind Mac

"Hey buddy you still with us." Flack said soothingly

"Ya…" Danny forced out through clenched teeth

"Well we have another murder on our hands guys."

Flack supported Danny to standing and when the battered CSI began to sway dangerously he let him put his weight on his shoulder.

"Mia Wilcox is dead."

DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Thanks to all of you who have r&r'd I appreciate it. This is my first fan fiction ever so I was bit nervous as to the response I would get. And I was pleasantly surprised, I'm in between jobs at the moment lol so I will try and keep to updates regular (as I don't really have anything else to do)

Sorry about my poor use of English, never was very good at the old grammar lark. Hope it's readable.

I have a basic idea of where the stories going and what will be included but if you have any suggestions please let me know.


	4. Sins of the father

Chapter 4 – Sins of the father

How could this day possibly get any worse, Danny Messer thought to himself whilst sitting in the back of an ambulance having the lacerations on his arm and upper left cheek sewn up.

Mac and Flack observed from afar, apparently Danny's injuries were quite minor. Mac had tried to convince Danny to go the hospital for checks. But to no avail, was it him or did Danny like being a stubborn ass just for the sheer sake of it.

Danny felt incredibly light headed and unfortunately he suspected it had nothing to do with the hard object that had collided with his neck or his unscheduled meeting with a glass coffee table. He figured he could push through it.

"I've got guys searching the immediate area for Danny's mystery attacker, haven't come up with anything yet." Flack said to Mac although his gaze lay firmly on his injured co-worker

"Hmm ok good, I've got Stella and Aiden coming down to process the crime scene. They should be here soon, I think I'll take Danny back to the lab with me." Mac stated

"Sure thing." Flack replied

Mac walked over to where Danny was being treated

"Never wise to pick a fight with a glass coffee table." Mac quipped

"Well it was looking at me funny." Danny replied making a strained attempt at humour, he winced as the paramedic finished the stitches on his arm.

"Is he good to go." Mac asked the ambulance operative

"Yeah were all done here, although are you sure you don't want to get checked over at the hospital Mr Messer?"

"Yes I'm sure, I feel fine just a few cuts and bruises nothing worth going to hospital over," Danny replied trying to keep his tone friendly ' calm down the guy is just doing his job'

Danny climbed down out of the ambulance and joined Mac on ground level.

"Thanks for your help, no offence but hopefully we won't be seeing you again too soon." Mac told the paramedic

"Amen to that." The paramedic smiled and busied himself with something in the back of the ambulance.

Mac and Danny made they're way over to the car in silence. The both climbed in and Mac started the engine.

Mac decided he ought to say something to his fellow CSI who was clearly suffering.

"Are you trying to kill yourself or something because you know there are a number of speedier and less painful ways I could recommend." Mac said jokingly although his face did not show the same emotion as his voice.

"What are you talking about I'm fine, just a bit shaken up you know." Danny said tiredly

"Well you seemed to be 'just a bit' everything today. Your sick and your not fit to work, not to mention the fact you were just jumped by a suspect." Mac said seriously

"I'm feeling better than I did earlier." Danny knew Mac saw right through that one "I just want to get on with this case and get home."

Mac didn't know what to do, "Well ok but I'm, afraid it's just lab work and questioning for you then."

"Ok, sure as long as I can do something." Danny knew that this little incident had broken the camels back and he sure didn't think he could really handle doing to much himself, so grudgingly he told him self that lighter duties was probably the best idea.

And with that Mac started the car and spent the rest of the journey back to the crime lab in silence.

As soon as they arrived Jane parsons from DNA greeted them

"I have found a match for the hair on our john does shirt it belongs to a Mr. Mitchell Jones."

"Excellent thank you Jane." Replied Mac and then turning to Danny he said "Get uniform to bring this Mr. Jones in I think we need to talk to him."

"Sure thing Mac." Danny turned and walked down the hallway, his head was pounding but he convinced himself that he just needed a drink of water.

Mac watched Danny move briskly down the hall, he had never met anyone quite so stubborn in his life.

Just then his phone rang

"Taylor." Mac stated in a business like tone

"Hey Mac it's Stella, thought I'd give u a ring let you know what we've found."

"Sure go ahead." Mac said his mind smoothly clicking into its investigative mode

"Right well the victim had a GSW to the upper chest, which looks to be the COD but that has yet to be verified by the coroner." Stella paused "Also we have some epithelial samples from under her nails which hopefully can give us some viable DNA."

"Good work let me know of any developments you and Aiden can field this one."

"Talk to you later then, oh and by the way how's our resident glass coffee table enthusiast." Stella said a teasing tone in her voice

"He's off pretending he's 'absolutely fine' somewhere no doubt, I'm just about to go get him actually as I expect Miss Wilcox's father is here now." Mac answered

"Ok well keep an eye on him won't you Mac, Aiden said he seemed pretty ill this morning even before the attack." Stella said the humour gone from her voice; she was genuinely worried about her younger co-worker

"You know I will Stella and we both know he's going to hate it." Mac replied

"Ok then see you later." Stella concluded

"Bye."

Danny sat down in the break room with a large glass of ice cold water, he felt terrible. He was beginning to worry now because the headache was just getting worse and now he found his hands shaking. He took a few gulps of the water and slammed the rest down on the table; his body was definitely punishing him.

But even though he felt so awful Danny figured that he could still stay and do a couple of interviews and that's all Mac would let him do so he pacified himself with that thought.

Today had been so embarrassing first being seen so vulnerable by his co-workers second having Aiden Burn bear witness to one of his weakest moments, he knew so would be overly worried. They looked out for each other and he knew he'd be damn worried if she was this ill. 'Wait a second' he thought to himself 'did I just admit for the first time today that I am actually quite damn ill?' A pained smile spread across his face.

The ringing of his cell phone made him jump.

"Christ." He muttered sharply under his breath. "Messer." He said into the phone when he had answered it

"Hey Danny it's Mac I need you to come and meet me Mia Wilcox's father and brother have just arrived, I want you to come and sit in on the questioning."

"Yeah ok be there ASAP." Danny hung up and then gathered up all the energy he could muster to lift himself out of his chair. He groaned at the ascension from sitting to standing aggravated his headache. "Oh for the love of Moses." He spat through clenched teeth. Ok perhaps he would go home early but he'd at least go sit in with Mac first.

He gingerly made his way down the corridor towards the location where he would meet Mac

Danny was taking his time, Mac hoped he was ok but he just assumed that he was busy finishing something off.

Finally the frail form of Danny Messer rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and made it's way suspiciously slowly towards Detective Taylor.

"I see you decided to show your face." Mac said in a teasing tone

"Yeah sorry bout that got sidetracked." Danny said shyly

"Uh huh, ok sure, Mr. Wilcox is waiting for us inside." Mac gestured for Danny to move inside the room.

Mac followed Danny into the room and the both took a seat on the opposite side of Mr. Wilcox.

Danny surveyed the man sitting in front of him, he was small in stature and looked to be quite old late 60's perhaps, his hair was greying. His eyes were wild, yet somehow cold and unforgiving. Danny concluded from the mans posture (which was extremely rigid and straight) and facial expression that this man was quite severe.

"Well then are you going to explain why you have me in here." Mr Wilcox said in a severe and patronising tone.

"Mr Wilcox as you know we have found your daughter Mia murdered in her apartment earlier today, but she has been linked to another killing and we wondered whether you knew of any links between her and the victim." Mac stated

Danny removed a picture from a file on the table of the John Doe in the basement.

"Do you recognise this man Mr. Wilcox?" Danny probed

"Unfortunately yes I do, this piece of filth was my daughters junkie boyfriend George McNamara. Not only that he was atheist he had no morals whatsoever." Mr Wilcox said indignantly

"I'm sorry why does him being an atheist have any affect on his morals?" Danny asked

"Well I hate to break it to you young man those that do not see the way of the lord are damned and therefore seek to drag those that are blessed by our father down, that's what this man was doing to my daughter." Mr Wilcox said crossly

"I'm sorry but this apparent hatred you have of your late daughters former boyfriend, is it great enough to drive you to kill him. Because at the moment Mr Wilcox it seems you have motive." Mac stated seriously

"Ah again you fail to understand my faith, it is against my Christian beliefs that I would kill anyone no matter how much pain and suffering they had caused me. As the ten commandments state 'thou shalt not kill'." Mr Wilcox drawled condescendingly

"Do you know of anyone else that may have wanted to cause Mr McNamara physical harm?" Mac asked evenly

Mac could feel the anger pulsing through Danny he just prayed his temperamental co-worker would be able to keep his cool. Mac could tell that Mr. Wilcox was no the kind of person who would react well to intimidation. And Danny was pretty damn intimidating when he was pissed off. But in actual fact Mac was surprised that Danny has kept calm this long, even he himself was beginning to get riled by this man who seemed un emotional about his daughters death and so righteous about his faith.

"Well he never got on with my son either, I mean they had been known to get into little fights but that's not Simons fault he's a good boy really just has trouble keeping his temper, but he confesses his sins to god so he shall be forgiven for his weaknesses." Mr. Wilcox said definitely

Mac and Danny looked at each other; the whole thing had now taken a worrying turn. Mac hated to jump to conclusions but this guy seemed pretty hardcore about his beliefs, he understood about believing in something larger than himself and even after the hell he'd been put through he still has a certain amount of faith, but this guy was nuts. Mac was aware of how far someone could take they're religion, but he damn well knew it more often than not ended badly.

"Well in that case Mr Wilcox we will need to have a word with your son, we were told he accompanied you to the station." Mac said slowly and deliberately

"Yes that is correct and I'm certain he would be more than happy to answer any questions you have, this family is pure and clean we have nothing to hide from the likes of you." Mr Wilcox said hotly as he was escorted from the room.

"That guys a loony." Danny said breathlessly as soon as the door closed.

"Well he certainly devout, whether you can call him a loony or not I don't know." Mac said diplomatically

"I don't get people like that, they spend they're lives looking down on people, pretending they're all high and mighty. I personally don't think it's healthy." Danny said still clearly peeved by the whole experience.

"Well we're all different Danny but I agree with you in taking anything to the extreme is never a good idea." Mac said still keeping himself firmly in neutral territory

A knock came at the door

"Come in." Said Mac loudly

A uniformed officer poked his head round the door

"Are you ready for Simon Wilcox to be sent in."

Mac nodded affirmatively

About 10 seconds later Simon Wilcox entered the room flanked by the police officer.

"It's ok you can leave us now." Mac said directing the statement to the policeman; who gave a nod and exited the room as quickly as he had come in.

"So Mr. Wilcox, we've heard from your father that you were less than impressed with your sister's choice of boyfriend." Danny said with a vicious undertone

"Yeah the guy's a waster he dragged my sister down made her unclean, he changed her." Simon said in a scarily similar tone to his father's

"Dragged her down how." Danny asked

"She used to be a good Christian girl, always lived by the bible until mother died, then she lost faith. My father banned her from the house until she had once again found gods love but she fell in with the wrong crowd, and George introduced to sinful practices such as drinking smoking drugs and pre marital sex." Simon said bluntly

"And this obviously angered you." Danny surmised

"I wasn't angry I was livid." Simon said he eyes becoming wild

"Livid enough to murder him?" Danny asked

"No I hated him but he didn't know any better, my sister on the other hand should have. She rejected gods love and the moment she did that she disowned me and my father." Simon said in a disturbingly serene voice.

"So you were angry with her also." Danny said

"Of course I was she had gone against everything my father had taught her, it's was disrespectful as well as sinful." Simon said angrily

"So what you thought you'd play god and kill these two sinners yourself. Did it mean nothing to you that she was your sister? Just so long as you showed her the meaning of god's wrath. You make me sick." Danny spat

"I didn't kill them I can't believe your accusing me of this I had nothing to do with this, but they deserved what they got." Simon said standing up threateningly

"Why did they deserve it huh, what because they had a drug problem? She needed your help and your faith got in the way."

At this point Simon lunged across the table at Danny, but Danny sensing this had moved back putting himself temporarily out of reach of the incensed man.

"Officer get in here." Shouted Mac

Without delay the officer followed by another burst into the interview room and restrained Simon.

"See that he calms down, then he's free to go." Mac ordered the policemen.

Danny and Mac watched, as Simon Wilcox was lead out of the room

"What?" Exclaimed Danny

"You saw him Mac he obviously has a temper, and he has motive. His DNA puts him with our victim what more do you want?" Danny asked incredulously

"Danny we have nothing, he's the brother of the victim so there's bound to be traces of him on her, and you were antagonising him. What got into you just suddenly leaping down the guys throat, we needed to be gentle with this one but instead you once again decided to go all Rambo on him." Mac said heatedly

"I know the guy did it Mac, I just know." Danny said despairingly

"Well Danny I'm afraid if we want to take someone to court saying 'I just knew he did it' isn't going to cut it, is it." Mac replied in a placating voice "Listen Danny your obviously ill and I think this case has got to you why don't you go home now, you're no good to me in this state. And I need you back on top form as soon as possible, so that will involve some rest and dare a say it a trip to the doctors." Mac concluded

Suddenly it was as if all the barriers Danny had been working to keep up all day in front of his co-workers suddenly came down.

"You're right Mac i'm a mess." Danny mumbled wearily "I hate feeling like this, I've never handled being sick well. Can you forgive me for a royal ass today." Danny said apologetically

"I'll only forgive you if you get well again, go home get some rest see how you feel. I personally think you need to get yourself checked out but a realise that's going to be a bit of a leap for you." Mac said kindly

"Ok sure thing I'll be off then Mac, but if you need me you know where I am. I don't think I'm going to be out anywhere, my bed and a few paracetemol sound like heaven right about now." Danny said with a small ironic grin on his face.

"Bye Danny, I'll check in with you later." Mac said as he walked past Danny to head back to the labs.

He wasn't going to get away with what he did; oh no he was going to get what was coming to him. Simon Wilcox stood by the Exit of the police station waiting for the blonde haired cop that had questioned him earlier.

After what seemed like an age the guy he had been waiting for exited the building alone…thankfully.

Simon quickened his pace easily catching up with his target that was moving slowly for someone who looked quite physically fit.

"Hello again." Simon said ominously

Danny recognised the voice immediately, and it felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out. Mac was right Danny had pushed the guy to far, and now here he was feeling horribly ill on a quiet street with the guy he had just accused of murder. 'Damn' he cursed internally.

"You think you're so clever don't you, just because you have a police badge you think you can push people around tell them what's right and wrong." Simon said menacingly "Well I hate to tell you this…what's your name?"

"Messer, Danny Messer." Danny said his voice hiding the intense fear he felt inside.

"Danny then, but that's not you're job that's the lords. And the lord needs people like me to teach people like you a lesson." Simon said again in the disturbingly serene voice he had adopted earlier. "Do you know what I mean by people like you?" Simon asked condescendingly

"I wouldn't know Simon cause I'm not insane so I can't even begin to imagine what the hell you could possibly be on about." Danny surprised himself with how nasty he sounded, even if his bite was nowhere to be found he hadn't lost his bite.

"You're a sinner Danny Messer who doesn't believe, but once I'm over with you you'll see and you'll thank me for saving you're soul." Simon said in a deranged tone.

Danny panicked what the hell did that mean, he made a feeble attempt to run but Simon brought a rag up over Danny's nose and mouth and all of a sudden the CSI's senses were numbed. ' Shit chloroform' Thought Danny numbly. And within a matter of seconds all his thoughts ceased as he fell into a deeply unconscious state.

* * *

Oooo it's my first proper cliffy (I think)

Thanks again to all my reviewers without you none of this would be possible (lol ok ye this is my imaginary Oscar speech adapted for lot of you seem very worried out our poor ickle Danny, well I would say fear not but then I would be comforting you falsely as our man is not out of the woods of angst and pain yet. I don't want to give anything away but we will soon have more of an idea what could be wrong with him!

Again any recommendations are welcome, hope you are still enjoying it!

BTW due to the length I haven't been able to be very good with the checking, so forgive me any mistakes it should be readable.


	5. authors note

Ok very important authors note, I have nothing against Christianity, I am a Christian myself catholic in fact I just chose subject I know about to use I mean no disrespect to anyone as I am quite religious myself, I am purely showing how dangerous obsessive and extremist behaviour can be. So please don't be offended. Again I apologise I respect peoples beliefs very strongly and of course being a catholic I have a lot of my own. Granted I should have posted this sooner, sorry didn't think about the ramifications lol being my first fiction. Understand now how controversial this might seem. Apologies for any offence I might have caused


	6. Love thy neighbour

Chapter 5 – Love thy neighbour

Detective Don flack walked down the hallway towards the interview room straightening the collar of his rather impressive leather jacket as he did so. He was on his way to interview the man whose hair had been found on George McNamara's body.

'This was spose to be Danny's job' Flack whinged internally, he had a mountain of paperwork on his desk which he had been mentally prepared to start scaling. But he wasn't actually to annoyed paper work could wait, and Danny definitely could do with an early night.

He looked at the memo he had been sent by Mac, the guy waiting for him was called, Mitchell Jones. Apparently he had come in without a fuss, which tended to be a good sign. But then again some of these psychopaths enjoyed messing with the police face to face so it in actual fact proved nothing.

He grabbed hold of the door handle and pushed the plain brown door inwards, suddenly the set of eyes from inside the room fixed with his. Naturally being a cop Flack immediately began to evaluate the man sitting in front of him. He was slim, tall and young, much like the victim flack thought. He was wearing a black polo top and jeans; his hair was in a modern sharp style. He looked to be a bit of a heartbreaker thought flack.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Jones?" Flack asked as he sat down in the chair across from his current interviewee.

"All I was told, it that I was needed to come down to the station in relation to a murder investigation. May I ask who the victim is?" Mitchell replied almost shyly

"The victim is George McNamara name mean anything to you?" Flack noticed to his surprise that the young mans eyes has started to shine almost as if he was trying not to cry.

"When was he killed?" Mitchell asked his voice tremulous

"His body was found in the early hours of the morning, and we believe the murder took place between the hours of 12 am and 2am. What is your relation to Mr. McNamara?" Flack asked clearly still a bit thrown by the younger mans reaction.

"We has been in a relationship together, he's my Ex." Mitchell said flatly whilst having seemingly found the floor extremely engaging.

"How long ago did this relationship end?" Flack asked taking in every drop of information Mitchell was giving

"He broke up with me last night!" Mitchell said his voice breaking

"So that was the last time you saw him?" Flack asked

"Yeah he said to meet him by the sea at ten o'clock, I knew where he meant it's a little sandy beach we had our first date on." Mitchell said his voice laden with passionate emotions

Flack then made the connection the sand on Georges feet had probably come from this meeting on the beach, so Mitchell's story so far added up. "Go on." Flack said in a gently persuading voice.

"And he told me that he had met a girl he liked, and he had told her about his sexual past and was ok with it, and he was thinking of asking her to marry him." Mitchell replied his voice conveying the emotional hurt that this had caused him.

"I take that this didn't go down to well with you." Flack said

"He wanted me to be happy for him, that he had found true love. But that man broke my heart I've never felt so crushed before." Mitchell said his eyes still shining with unshed tears.

"Did you feel the need for revenge for the way George had treated you?" Flack asked almost accusingly

"I'm sorry you think I killed George, that's an impossibility no matter how much that man hurt me I still loved him. And besides after I stormed off when George told me his fantastic news." Mitchell said highly sarcastically "I went straight to my local bar which is owned by a friend of mine got blind drunk and woke up in his spare room in the apartment which he owns above." Mitchell stated, "Where exactly was George found?" Mitchell asked his tone turning sombre again.

"In an apartment in Manhattan, he seemed to be involved with heroine, do you know anything about this." Flack responded inquisitively

"George had a problem, I'd managed to get clean and he never could. I knew all about his little den, I followed him there once or twice. He'd generally go and shoot up if we had a row, I understood he couldn't help it that's why I stayed with him, that's why I would put up with his mood swings!" Mitchell said angrily

"Did you know of Georges girlfriend before last night Mitchell?" Flack probed

"No it was the first I heard of it he wouldn't even give me the common courtesy of telling me her name." Mitchell replied his eye once again fixed on the floor.

"Ok well I think we're done here, we'll hold you just until your alibi is checked and then you're free to go, but don't go on holiday or anything as we may need ask you some further questions." Said Flack kindly

"Sure." Mitchell said sadly his mind clearly on other things.

Flack got up and walked to the door, he exited the interview room and gave a nod to the cops that were waiting to escort Mitchell away. Suddenly his mobile phone rang.

"Flack." He said tiredly, it had just hit him that he had been up since 2:30 this morning and it was getting on for 6:00pm.

"Hey its Mac Taylor wondered if you got anything interesting from Mitchell Jones." The familiar voice on the other end stated

"Well it turns out that Mitchell was Georges former boyfriend." Flack said in his usual gossipy tone. "And the night before they broke up against Mitchell's wishes."

"So you're thinking motive." Mac said clearly deeply interested

"Actually not so much he has an alibi which we are checking out at the moment, and he seemed pretty cut up about George being dead, but I mean his fingerprints weren't on the murder weapon or for that matter anywhere in that apartment. And he said he and George met on a beach that's where they broke up so the sand on our vics feet fits the story." Flack concluded

"Ah the plot thickens." Mac replied trying his best to inject some humour into a case that was becoming more and more complicated. "Ok thanks Flack for filling in for Danny, I'll let you know of any developments on this end."

"Ok Mac bye." Flack said just before the line went dead. He headed to the break room to procure the 5th large black coffee he has ingested that day. 'This much caffeine just can't be healthy' he thought to himself.

* * *

As soon as Mac hung up he heard an English female voice ring out behind him

"Detective Taylor!" It said loudly but kindly

Mac turned around and was greeted by Jane parsons

"Hey have you got me those epithelials back yet." Mac asked in a business like tone

"Indeed I have, but no match in CODIS." Jane said shortly

"So why have you come to find me." Mac asked a puzzled smile playing across his lips. These damn DNA techs sure enjoyed making you think they'd found nothing then throw a big old juicy bone of evidence at you when you were about to walk away, Mac played along. He had to admit he enjoyed the tension.

"Well what I did find is that the DNA from your epithelials belongs to a relation of our victim." Jane said with a pleased grin on her lips.

Mac looked at her in amazement "Now that is interesting." Mac said still surprised by this revelation.

"I thought you'd think that." Jane replied in a flirty tone

"Well I better and go and figure out how interesting this actually is." Mac shot back in his best playful voice.

She handed him the folders with the DNA sample information in it

"Thank you." He said before he turned and headed off down the corridor. It looked as if the two other members of the Wilcox family may have some explaining to do.

* * *

Mac got word that uniform had just brought in Mia Wilcox's father for the second time but were unable to locate Simon Wilcox. For some reason the absence of the victims brother did not sit well with Mac, but couldn't pin the reason for this feeling down. So swallowing the sense of dread that had built up inside him he entered the interview room for the second time that day to see the face of a very pissed off Mr. Wilcox staring purposefully in his direction.

"Why am I stuck in here again?" Mr Wilcox asked angrily

"Well because we found DNA on your daughter from the attacker." Mac stated truthfully deliberately leaving out other details to gauge the reaction of the man in front of him.

"Well as pleased as I am to hear that you can tell who the heathen who committed this crime is but I still can't put up with being dragged down here twice in one day for something that couldn't be asked or said over the phone." Mr Wilcox replied coldly

"No reason you say, hmmmmm well you see Mr. Wilcox the DNA found on your daughter was analysed and it was found to come from someone closely related to her." Mac retorted

"I'm sorry are you implying either my son or I killed her." Mr Wilcox said his temper rising

"I'm afraid this is way beyond implying, I can prove that either you or your son killed Mia." Mac said seriously

Mac watched Mr Wilcox shift uncomfortably in his chair, 'was he doubting something in himself' Mac questioned internally. For a man who had such a strong barrier of faith and rudeness to suddenly let that fall away and show that he had indeed been shaken by something was quite a big indicator of something, well at least that's what Mac thought.

"I have no doubt in my mind that my son nor I would be capable of such as thing." Mr. Wilcox said his voice lacking the conviction it had earlier.

"Well I'm afraid I have reasonable doubt, so if you would be kind enough to give us a mouth swab we can narrow down our suspects to the actual killer." Mac said coldly

"Take what you want from me it will prove nothing as there is nothing to prove." Mr. Wilcox said seemingly trying to convince himself and Mac that what he was saying was correct.

Mac took the sample from Mr. Wilcox with no trouble at all.

Then suddenly a thought sprang to his mind did Mr. Wilcox's dislike of his daughters boyfriend have more to do with his sexuality than his drug habit.

"Mr Wilcox one last question, did you're daughter ever mention to you the fact that her boyfriend had taken part in homosexual relationships?" Mac asked craftily

Mr. Wilcox turned a funny colour as soon as the word 'homosexual' was mentioned and he gasped.

"No of course I didn't know other wise I would have done more to stop her contact with him, I have never been so disgusted in my life!" Mr. Wilcox said

Mac was not the least bit surprised by this reaction he could tell that Mr. Wilcox was someone who used they're faith to hide they're bigotry. It was people like this that gave everything a bad name be it religion or politics people used 'working for a higher power or goals not they're own' to hide they're own unacceptable views.

"Am I right in thinking that your son would feel the same way about Mr. McNamara's sexual history?" Mac asked

"I am sure that he would, he knows the difference between right and wrong. And Georges lifestyle was definitely the latter." Mr. Wilcox said in a patronising tone.

"Hmmm well unfortunately for you and your son I have a feeling that most real Christians respect other peoples way of life and so does the law. So if you or your son have decided to act upon your feelings of right and wrong, I'm afraid it may have been a big mistake!" And with that Mac got up and left the room.

Mac made his way back to his office where he came across Stella waiting to speak to him.

"Hey stranger long time no-see." Joked Stella

"Indeed." Mac said still deep in thought about his current case

"Whats up then you seem a bit pensive to say the least." Stella said with a knowing grin plastered across her features. Stella could always tell when Mac was busy figuring out how a new bit of evidence fitted into the overall picture.

"Well it seems that our murderer, or at least Mia Wilcox's murderer is either her father of her brother. At the moment I see very little motive for it being that father because he knew nothing of McNamara's sexual orientation…"

Stella stopped him

"Pardon 'sexual orientation' I don't follow." Stella said questioningly

"Oh right sorry, it turns out McNamara had been involved in a homosexual relationship until just recently." Mac revealed "And due to the radical nature of the Wilcox's Christian beliefs I thought that this may provide I motive for the murder or murders." Mac explained

"Right I see what you're getting at there. Go on." Stella prompted

"Well you see Mr. Wilcox seemed to know nothing about this fact before I told him, and also he seemed to be very abhorred by the idea of committing a murder. Which I know means nothing but when compared to the son it is interesting to see." Mac said

Just then a call cam through to his office phone

"Taylor" Mac stated

"Ok right thank you I'll notify uniform immediately." Mac said his voice becoming more urgent. He placed the phone back on the receiver "That was DNA is seems that Simon Wilcox is our man."

* * *

Danny Messer lay sprawled on a cold concrete floor in the basement of an abandoned warehouse. His face pale and shimmering with a fevered sweat.

Slowly Danny became aware of his less than optimal surroundings; strange the last thing he remembered was heading home, so how had he ended up here on this cold concrete floor. Then it hit him.

"Crap." He spat hoarsely, his voice echoing how bad he was feeling "SIMON! SIMON ARE YOU THERE!" he shouted loudly he hoarse tone filled with urgency

"Quiet down Danny you're giving me a headache." Came a calm voice from one corner of the room

"Well I thought it's not fair for me to be the only one in incredible pain." Danny replied venomously.

"Well I'm surprised to hear that you're in pain, I haven't laid a finger on you." Simon said truthfully

Danny was slightly surprised at this because his body felt terrible he was cold yet hot his headache was now almost at an unbearable level of pain, what the hell was wrong with him. Ok this was officially the suckiest day of Danny Messer's life and that was saying something.

"I thought you looked kinda peaky actually, you best not be dying of natural causes on me, spoils the whole thing." Simon said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Well I apologise then." Replied Danny angrily, suddenly he was overcome by a wave of pain he winced and gasped for breath as he held both the sides of his head to try and ease the onslaught.

"Hey, HEY! what's up with you calm down before I make you calm down." Simon said with a slight tinge of anger in his voice

Danny felt a warm substance run down his top lip and a strange sensation in his nose, as the pain subsided he moved his had to understand what was going on, he brushed his top lip with his palm, 'it was wet'. He looked at his palm 'it was blood'.

"Well it looks as if you haven't got long between me and the cruelty of nature." Said Simon almost chuckling

Danny felt a huge weight deaden around his shoulders, Simon was right one way or another he was going to die soon if he didn't get the help he needed. "Why are you doing this Simon, the city doesn't accept ransom demands."

"Oh Danny I know that, I don't want a ransom because that would require me promising not to kill you and I don't intend to make any promises regarding you're well-being." Simon said walking over to where Danny lay

Danny felt so alone so lost, no one would notice he was gone for quite a while and even when they did would there be enough time and evidence to get to him in time? It all seemed so hopeless. He felt like crying, like screaming, he had never felt so vulnerable before so weak and helpless at the hands of another. He prayed that somehow someone would realise what had happened to him, and that they would be able to reach him. But in the back of his tired mind he felt a voice saying 'that is not going to happen'. He tried to squash it, tried to not listen to it but alas in his weakened state it had a greater hold on his conscious than he would have liked.

Simon watched his captives face; he could see the realisation of hopelessness dawning in the clear blue eyes of the man lying prone before him. "I'm glad you know there is no escape from this." Simon said

"Fuck you." Danny spat, 'wooo that was a lame comeback and a half' Danny thought miserably. Maybe it was the fact that Simon had said it out loud or that the feisty Danny had just come round from the chloroform induced haze. But a sudden wave of rebellion against the inevitable swept over the CSI. "Simon if I die you die to."

* * *

Aiden just got the strangest call from Flack, his voice sounded panicky which in itself was extremely unusual and she couldn't really make out what he was trying to say. In the end she had agreed to get Mac and Stella and meet him by his desk.

"What's all this about then?" Aiden said with a smile on her face, Stella and Mac were behind her and Flack had his back to them. He was on the phone

"Ok you're sure you haven't seen him, right thanks anyway bye." Flack hung up the phone and turned to meet his audience.

The mood in the other three changed as soon as they saw Flacks distraught and pale face.

"What's going on?" Mac said seriously

Aiden smile literally wiped off her youthful face

"Ok I don't want you guys to panic but about 15mins ago lady came in to report something suspicious, apparently about 3hours previously she had witnessed an attack and only came to the police station on the advice of her roommate. It seems someone matching the description of Simon Wilcox grabbed a man wearing a suit, glasses and with blonde streaked hair not too far from here and put a rag which I assume had chloroform on it over his mouth, after which the victims passed out and was taken by the attacker." Flack explained "So thinking the worst I telephoned Danny's apartment building and asked the door man if he'd seen Danny today, the answer was only this morning on his way out. So I have decided to go get his key and check if he's at home thought you guys might want to ride along on this one." Flack said seriously

Aiden found it hard to take all this information in, but she knew she didn't like the sound of it one bit. She had heard from Mac that Danny had goaded Simon Wilcox a bit during an interview and now they had realised that Simon is probably they're killer Danny had been messing with a very dangerous man.

Mac Stella and Aiden all were silently, each wearing an extremely worried expression on they're face.

"Ok Flack let's hope you're wrong." Said Mac as they all silently followed the tall NYPD officer out to the car, which would take them to Danny's apartment.

THE END

* * *

Thank you again reviewers keep up the good work, sorry about the wait again but I'm doing my best lol.

Ok again another apology to anyone who is offended by the issue I am including in my fic, really no offence to any Christians or people of any sexuality. Really just part of the storyline nothing said is meant in a bad way.

And for people who have been offended I'm sorry I really am but being a Christian myself (yes I'm going to harp on about this again) I found nothing I have said to be particularly damaging to the Christian faith as it has been shown all along that these characters are extreme mists and not representative of the real Christian population.

Keep reading and reviewing and I hope I haven't put people off because of the issue brought up in this fic!

Also again grammar not my strong point so I hope it's readable

Till next time then--------- The search begins,


End file.
